Zelda's Inner Perversion
by KnightCourage001
Summary: Months after the defeat of Ghirahim and Demise, life returns to normal. Lately, Zelda cannot help but feel overwhelming emotions whenever she is near Link, wanting to give her most valuable part to him; her heart. When Link fails to realize that Zelda wants him as her soulmate, she uses other methods to get his attention. Will Zelda succeed? Find out now! Please rate and review.
1. The Aftermath

**Hello, dear readers!**

**This is the sequel to _'__Fi, My Wonderful Sword Spirit'_, my personal favorite fanfiction since I am a passionate advocate of Fi!**

**I commend those who have taken the time to read several of my fanfictional stories. I appreciate you all wholeheartedly.**

**I would like everyone to gain some insight from this fanfictional story.**

**This is a pairing between Link and Zelda. Zelda and Link belong to Nintendo.**

**Relax and enjoy!**

"Whoa, it's been one _hell _of a day!" Link exclaimed, resurfacing from under the water in the bathtub on the second floor at the Knight Academy. "Loading supplies, flying down to the Surface, unloading the gear from my exhausted Crimson Loftwing, carrying the equipment to the designated location and doing it _all _over again has been a pain in my knightly _ass_!"

"Link, shut the fuck up and get out the damn bathroom, ya asshole!" Groose shouted, his deep voice booming in the hallway. "Goddamn it, Groose, can I have some alone time, for Hylia's sake!" Link yelled. "Hell no, ya gets no peace when ya buddy Groose's on the scene, yeah!" Groose affirmed.

_Great...Groose, what a __**fantastic **__way to ruin my moment, dickhead!_

"Groose, leave Link the fuck alone, alright! Let him bathe peacefully!" Karane cried, peeking her head out of the doorway to her room, glaring at Groose venomously. "Damn red head, mind ya own bees-wax and go back to sleep before I put you back to sleep, heh, the _ol' Groosenator _way," Groose said, grinning widely, grabbing his private area. "Not in a million fucking years, you fucktard," Karane countered, going back into her chamber, closing the door. "Link, look I was just messin' wit' ya, bro," Groose confessed. "In all seriousness, do ya need help wit' the load tomorrow? I can help, if ya want me to, man."

"Yeah, I could use a hand, Groose, thanks!" Link called, getting out of the bathtub, clutching his towel, drying off. "Great, be live and ready 'cause ol' Groosie's gonna show ya a thing or two about muscle power, yeah!" Groose stated vehemently, thrusting his fist into the air enthusiastically. "_Shut -_the fuck-_up_, you dumbass!" Karane screamed within her dorm. "Don't make me come in there and teach ya a lesson, red head!" Groose asserted. "I got more stamina than all the Loftwings in Skyloft! So, if ya don't shut ya bitchin' yap, girly, ya gonna feel the pain _ol' Groosenator_'s guaranteed to give ya!"

The sound of Karane's door locking echoed throughout the corridor.

"Ass muncher..." Karane grumbled groggily. "Hey, don't get scared now, red head, ya got me _all _warmed up," Groose claimed. "Ya open ya flap again, _ol' Groosenator_'s gonna pay ya a nice visit."

"Oh, for the love of all that's Farore, Groose, go to bed," Link complained, dressing in his nightclothes, which is a black button-up shirt, black silk pants, and black slippers. "Alright, alright, damn, y'all people act like somethin' crawled up y'alls' asses and died ten times over," Groose seethed, walking down the hallway toward the staircase.

_Good grief, Groose is **finally **gone! I didn't know how much more of that rapist-talk I could take. Truthfully, I would feel sorry for Karane or **any **girl if Groose ever got a hold of them._

Link gathered his toiletries and habiliments, sauntering toward the bathroom door, opening it. Link walked out into the hallway, heading for the stairway.

_Damn, why the **hell** does Groose have to wear such strong cologne! That shit stinks like a load of Loftwing poo!_

As Link ambled down the stairs, a door slowly creaked open on the second floor, a figure peeping through the ajared door. When the being heard Link's door close, it quietly hurried to his cubicle, placing its ear against the door.

"Okey-dokey, time for sleep-sleep," Link said, kicking off his slippers.

Link lied down on his bed, covering his body with the blankets, yawning.

_I'd better get as much sleep as I can because there's more loading and unloading tomorrow. Damn, that shit is boring! Ghirahim was more of a challenge than this bullshit Gaepora has us doing. Oh well, I understand him, though; he wants to expand Skyloft, but on the Surface. Seems all well and good, so I should stop complaining._

The individual waiting outside of Link's accommadation stood there for a few minutes, making sure that he was asleep. When the entity felt that Link was slumbering, it gradually opened his door, peeking inside. The character observed Link's dormancy, creeping into his lodge, closing the door lightly, locking it. The being stealthily approached Link, looking down at him with keen interest, licking its lips enticingly.

_Just you and me now, my handsome Link. I've waited too long for this. Hopefully, no one will hear you scream for what I'm about to do to you, my cutie._

**This is not the end! **

**Be prepared for an abundance of events that will take your mind to places you would not fathom!**

**My published book,** _'The Legendary Taurean The Knighthood of Courage'_**,** **is a novel that I have on other websites. If you wish to know more of my writing passion, PM me for answers.**

**Until then, stay safe, endure this life, and I will see you next time!**


	2. Link's Molestation

The being gently touched Link's cheek with one of its fingers, traversing its phalange toward the Goddess's Chosen Hero's lips, tracing its shape. Link responded with a low moan, stirring slightly under his blankets from the delicate contact.

_You're so adorable, just like when we were kids. I __**especially **__ liked when we went to several secluded islands on our Loftwings and I would be so daring as to have us explore each other's body. You was such a nervous wreck that I had to go first. You enjoyed every lick, every kiss, every soft caress, you-loved-__**everything**__ I did to you. We promised to never tell a soul about our private affairs, even if we were tortured. Now, I want us to seal the deal, Link. Your mission's over, now I want one thing, and that's __**you**__._

The entity cautiously lifted up the comforter, lying next to Link, spooning him. The individual secured one of its arms around Link, feeling on his clothed chest, unbuttoning his nightshirt. The character nuzzled the nape of Link's neck, inhaling his natural scent, becoming aroused by his redolence.

_Oh my goddesses, his aroma always made me horny every time I got close enough to smell it. I have to make us one tonight!_

When the figure unfastened Link's nightshirt, it felt on his taut torso, thrusting its lower body against him. Link released an inaudible whimper, his breathing gradually accelerating the more the presence stimulated him.

_Yes, I know you like this, Link. Just like old times, right sweetie? Don't worry, I'm just getting started, honey._

The being slowly shifted its extremity down to the waistband of Link's nightpants, tentatively pulling them open, reaching into his breeches, soothingly grasping his member.

"No...Ghirahim...don't touch me there...please..." Link moaned, his cheeks flushed. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," the entity whispered seductively, langorously masturbating Link. "But...but...I have to...save Zelda..." Link said, scooting away from the individual. "Link, I said I would be gentle," the character stated genuinely, closing the distance between them again.

Link lethargically opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Link indolently turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the figure responsible for waking him. The presence froze upon noticing that Link was awake, ceasing its ministration to his segment.

"What...the hell...is...that you...Zelda?" Link asked drowsily. "Yes, it is, now shut up and hold still or I'll use force," Zelda replied audaciously, her expression deadpaned. "What...why are you in my room? And...why the fuck are you jerking me off?" Link inquired, quickly pulling Zelda's hand from his nightpants. "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me that easily, shy boy," Zelda claimed complacently, straddling Link's waist, kissing him fervently.

Link's protests were muffled by Zelda's soft orifice, the Goddess Incarnate thrusting costively against her Chosen Hero's semi-erect manhood. Zelda lied on top of Link, taking his hands in her extremities, tightening her hold.

_What...I can't move my arms! Where the fuck did Zelda get this kind of power! She's so small yet it feels like she puts Groose's weight class to shame. Why is she acting like a Remlit in heat? _

"You can't win against me, my love," Zelda purred in Link's ear. "If you're wondering why I'm this strong, well it's due to me being blessed with some of Goddess Hylia's powers; her supernatural strength is one of them."

"So, you're using those powers to rape me?" Link growled. "It's not rape if my chosen enjoys it," Zelda said smugly, thrusting passionately against Link. "Stop this bullshit, I belong to no one, damn it!" Link exclaimed, struggling to break free. "If my chosen doesn't shut up and calm down, I will become so ruthless that I will make Demise seem like a cute, cuddly teddy bear compared to me," Zelda threatened menacingly. "Fuck you, Zelda, you know it's against the damn rules to go into other people's dorm, especially at night univited!" Link shouted. "Let's not forget to mention that _violating _them is on the rule list as well, you horny Remlit."

Zelda slapped Link across his cheek, the blow leaving a red hand print.

"Don't ever talk to your goddess that way, my chosen," Zelda chastised, tears welling in her blue eyes. "I've waited too fucking long to tell you my feelings, you dumbass Moblin! I can't take it anymore! We've been through so much, the journey we went on only intensified my love for you, stupid. And...let's not be a hypocrite. Long ago, when we were kids, you enjoyed the secret moments we had together, didn't you? I fucking _dare_ you to lie to my face and say that you didn't like my way of showing my love to you."

"I did, Zelda, I really did," Link stated. "But, times have changed. That journey, my mission, was a real eye-opener for me. I feel like I transcended to levels I never knew I possessed. I feel like a proud lone Stalfo. With Fi there with me every step of the way, those were some of the best days of my life, Zelda. I miss Fi tremendously, but I have to move on, and so should you."

"Fuck that, Link, you're mine and mine alone!" Zelda yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Footsteps were heard out in the hallway, making its way toward Link's room. The person in question knocked on Link's door, muttering angrily.

"Heyuh, mind tellin' me what the fuck's the racket about, Link," Groose claimed. "Go away, you red dick-haired freak!" Zelda cried tempestuously, looking over her shoulder at the door. "Damn Link, since when did ya sound like a lassie?" Groose questioned dumbly. "Hey...wait-a-god-damn-minute, my stylish pompadour is _not _a dick, fuckface! I should come in there and beat ya ass for talkin' shit about my pompadour! _Everybody-respects-the pompadour_!"

When Zelda was distracted by Groose, Link tossed her off of him, rolling onto the floor, quickly springing to his handsome naked feet, getting into his fighter stance. Zelda threw her hands out in front of her, preventing herself from hitting her face on the floor. Zelda slowly rose to her graceful bare feet, her white nightgown slightly dirty from her collision with the floor. Zelda glared at Link, her head held up in a haughty manner.

"I _will _have you, my love, if it's the last thing I do!" Zelda vowed resolutely, outstretching her arm forward with her hand open, frost emanating from the entirety of her extremity. "Oh yeah, bring it on, Zelda!" Link challenged spiritedly, raising his fists in a boxer-type fashion. "What the fuck is goin' on in there! Link, answer me, damn it!" Groose exclaimed.


	3. A Night of Chaos

"Groose, everything's fine," Link said confidently, keeping Zelda in his sights. "No, it ain't, assfuck, somethin's goin' on in there and I'm _determined _to find out!" Groose exclaimed, attempting to turn the door knob. "Hey, what the fuck gives, dude, the door's locked. Open the damn door, Link, so I can see what's up."

"Bad idea, Groose, Zelda's in here and she's...not feeling well," Link stated, dodging Zelda's ice blast. "What, ya fuckin' Zelda, dude! Man, I never knew ya had it in ya-whoa!" Groose shouted happily, staggering backwards when Zelda's frigid attack struck the door. "Groose, shut the fuck up and go get help, for fuck's sake!" Link yelled urgently, sidestepping Zelda's grab, pushing her away. "Link, my beloved Chosen Hero, no amount of aide will keep me from you, understand that now," Zelda claimed calmly, approaching Link deliberately, her expression unreadable.

"What is _wrong _with you, Zelda, this isn't like you at all!" Link cried, walking sideways toward the door, reaching for the lock. "Oh no you don't, you're _not _getting away from me, you're _mine_, Link!" Zelda bellowed, charging rapidly toward Link, her fist raised. "Heyuh, Cawlin and Strich, get ya gay asses out here and he-holy shit!" Groose vociferated, looking down at Zelda's bloody fist. "Z-Z-Zelda's s-strong enough t-to punch a h-hole through a d-door? L-Link, y-you're on y-your own, dude!"

_Phew, that was __**close**__, Zelda almost got me! Goddess Hylia's powers make Zelda formidable! And Groose, fuck you, you pansy ass bitch!_

"Well, well, lookie what we have here," Zelda said presumptuously, observing Link's lying form, sauntering toward him. "This is so much fun, my chosen. It's almost like when we were kids. That journey got in the way of us spending quality time together, but now, we can do _whatever _we want. Wouldn't you agree, my sweet Chosen Hero?"

"Zelda...I know you love me, but don't let this power get the best of you, Goddess Hylia would disapprove," Link stated. "I _am _Goddess Hylia, my Chosen Hero!" Zelda declared robustly, setting one of her dainty feet on Link's face. "What's so bad about me wanting to make love to you, Link! I'm upset because I felt like I waited a fucking _century _to finally make us a happy couple! What's the matter, my hero? Afraid of what making love will feel like? You're strong and bold enough to stop two apocalyptic maniacs, but when it comes to matters like love, you turn to Loftwing shit! So pathetic, but I'll teach you, rest assure, I'll teach you _many _things, heh heh heh!"

_Fi...I wish you were here...as much as I save and help people, it appears that there's a 100% probability that you require assistance from Her Grace's highly aroused state, Master Link. I miss you, Fi, I truly miss you so much..._

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking about that _robot girl_, now would you, sweetheart?" Zelda claimed haughtily, placing her hands on her hips. "What the _fuck _did you just call Fi? Link gritted bitterly, tearing up slightly. "I fucking _hate _it when people call her that! Fi did more for me than _any _one of you ungrateful bastards, so shut the fuck up and leave her out of this!"

"Hey Link, what about me and Groosenator and-"

"Stay the hell out of this, Groose!" Link asserted. "Enough of this defiance, my chosen! Please your goddess by first sucking on these," Zelda said, pressing the underside of her delicate toes against Link's gnashed teeth. "Get the fuck away from me, Zelda, I've had it with you tonight!" Link stated angrily. "I don't know what the fuck's gotten into you, Zelda, but this shit stops now!"

"That's too damn bad, my Chosen Hero, because I haven't even _began _pleasing you yet," Zelda countered reservedly. "Argh, leave me alone and get the fuck out of my room!" Link barked, biting Zelda's refined phalanges, drawing blood.

Zelda screamed in agony, hopping away from Link on one foot, grasping her other foot, using healing magic on her bleeding toes. Link nimbly leapt from his lying position, charging at Zelda, roaring, kicking her in the stomach. Zelda's breath hitched from Link's assault, coughing up saliva, slamming against the door. Link pinned Zelda against the door, glaring spitefully at her.

"Don't you _ever_, and I mean _ever_, say _anything _bad about _my __Fi_! Do you fucking understand me!" Link blustered aggressively, tears falling from his cerulean eyes.

"Groose, why the hell must you be so damn loud?" Pipet asked, walking down the stairs. "Look here, freckles, you feelin' froggy, then leap, bitch!" Groose retorted. "Calm down, I just want to know what the commotion is all about," Pipet reasoned. "Yeah, uh...I heard every word Zelda said to Link, she..._really _does love him," Fledge claimed shyly, ambling into the hallway from his room. "Why the hell would she be in there anyway? She can be such a ditz sometimes," Cawlin demeaned, sneering. "Maybe...maybe Zelda thought Link had a rare bug and merely came to ask him," Strich said, leaning against the wall next to his and Cawlin's room.

"Damn Groose, I could hear your dumbass all the way upstairs, no, as a matter of fact, the _whole_ academy could, which is why I know for a fact that Gaepora's gonna chew your ass out!" Karane screeched, brushing her hair. "Hey red head, ya remember what I told ya earlier, right, about _ol' Groosenator_? Well, be on the lookout 'cause he's comin' for some sweet pussy later on tonight," Groose stated, grabbing his semi-erect member, giving Karane a knowing expression.

"You fucking touch me, dickweed, I'll chop that two inch dick of yours off, shove it down your throat, light your ass on fire, and feed your ashes to your own damn Loftwing!" Karane shrieked. "Hmph, ya say that dumbass shit now, but wait 'til _ol' Groosenator _bang them inner walls of yours up and have ya orgasmin' _thousands _upon _thousands _of times, we'll see if ya say that stupid shit then," Groose exaggerated.

"Oh my word, what seems to be the problem, everyone?" Professor Horwell inquired, leaning over the banister, observing the students. "Yes, why are all of you up during this hour? You should be resting," Professor Owlan chimed. "What may I ask is the reason for this little...rendezvous?" Headmaster Gaepora questioned. "Well...Link and Zelda...are having...issues," Fledge claimed, hiding the blush on his face with his hands. "Fuckin' snitch," Groose mumbled, glowering at Fledge.

Professor Horwell, Professor Owlan, and Headmaster Gaepora walked down the stairs, gaining the cast of student's attention.

"What _issues _are you implying, young Fledge?" Gaepora asked. "Well...I think...Zelda and Link...hit a bump in their friendship. They're trying to find various ways to overcome it," Fledge half-lied. "Daughter and Link, everything will be fine, please come out and we will discuss this matter," Gaepora said serenely. "Wait...who put a hole through Link's door? Does anyone of you know who is responsible for damaging Link's door, not to mention Knight Academy property?"

Groose turned a blind eye to the situation, pretending that he did not know what transpired between Link and Zelda minutes before.

"Zelda, as much as I'm pissed at you right now, we need to get out of here and talk about this elsewhere," Link whispered. "This is no one's business but ours. Now, come on, pull yourself together, Zelda."

"Yes...my love...you're right, heh, I'm _not _giving up on you, Link," Zelda stated, raising her head slightly, looking dotingly at Link through her long, dark thick eyelashes. "Father...Link and I...will handle this...on our own, see you all later."

Zelda embraced Link lovingly, teleporting away from the Knight Academy.

_Link...my darling...I'll always be with you, no matter where you go. We have an inseverable bond that ties us to one another, so pull away from me, push me away, lash out at me, even attack me, I will **always **return. You're mine...**forever**..._


	4. Link Vs Zelda

Link and Zelda appeared in a flash of light near the eastern edge of Skyloft, where the windmill and suburban homes are located. Zelda held Link steadfastly, refusing to let him go, placing feathery kisses on the side of his neck, sending chills up his spine.

"Zelda...stop..." Link moaned, trying to break free. "No Link, I'll never stop loving you, not now, not _ever_," Zelda said dreamily, nibbling Link's neck, leaving a passion mark. "Does Fi mean more to you than me, your best friend, Link? I don't expect you to choose between us, but I was with you the longest, sweetie."

Link summoned the strength to free himself from Zelda's iron hold, staring at her determinedly, his fists clenched at his sides. Zelda healed her dainty fingers, delicate toes, and used a spell to clean the blood off of her white nightgown.

"Zelda, this is the _last _time I'll say this; leave Fi out of this!" Link stated gravely. "During the course of your journey, did you two ever become..._intimate_?" Zelda sneered, progressively approaching Link, her arm outstretched forward with her hand open, an electrical discharge shrouding her extremity. "That's none of your fucking business, Zelda, what the hell is wrong with you, for fuck's sake," Link claimed, hunching over slightly, taking the Praying Mantis fighting style.

"I take that as a yes, am I right, my Chosen Hero?" Zelda inquired, closing the distance, Link inches away from her. "Yes, Zelda, yes, Fi and I were devoted to each other throughout the mission to save you," Link replied calmly. "I wanted to give my celibacy to you, Zelda, but...things happen. You're right, I won't pick between the two of you, I expect to move on and live my life."

"Yes...I sent Fi to aid you through the entirety of your task. Just so you know, Link, I have nothing against Fi," Zelda said, dispelling the lightning about her hand, clenching her extremities. "But, I mean what I say, Link, you're mine and mine alone, so stop fighting and give in to me!"

Zelda charged expeditiously at Link, throwing her punch. Link parried Zelda's attack, tossing her on the ground. Zelda used her right leg to kick Link's left appendage, the Goddess's Chosen Hero hissing from the assault, staggering backwards into the fairly tall grass. Zelda sprang to her graceful feet, running toward Link, striking three pressure points in his chest with two fingers in quick succession. Link yelled in pain, falling into the verdure, holding his chest.

"I love you, Link, indefinitely and unconditionally, but sometimes friends fight, and sometimes...they need to show each other a little..._tough love_," Zelda stated absent-mindedly, turning her head to the left, staring out at the starry sky, the cool nightly air blowing through her long blonde hair.

"Argh, did you...did you learn that...technique from Impa, Zelda?" Link asked, wobbling to his feet, his breathing labored. "Yes, my Chosen Hero, throughout my journey, Impa taught me various martial arts to protect myself," Zelda answered. "Although, I didn't expect to be using any of them on you, my beloved Link. I don't like this, I don't like this at all!"

"I learned most of what I know on my own, through rigorous training, day in and day out...with...Fi..." Link claimed, tearing up considerably. "Look, Zelda, how the fuck do you think I feel about us going through this? You started this bullshit by coming into _my _room and molesting me while I was sleeping. I love you dearly, Zelda, but...I need more time..."

"Link, you said you wanted to move on, now here's your chance," Zelda said sweetly, walking toward Link, who was backing away from her. "It's been months since you said...goodbye to Fi. Your heart aches terribly yet you put on a brave face for everyone, but you can't fool me, Link, we've known each other too damn long for me to be so naive."

"Shut up, Zelda, you...don't know what the fuck you're talking about, okay! I'll _never _see Fi again, _never_!" Link bawled, tears dashing down his cheeks, his back brushing against the windmill. "It's not fucking fair, Fi said she'd _always _be here for me, yet, she's gone! Fate can be a real _bitch_ and I fucking _hate _it for taking Fi away from me!"

"Link...my beloved Link..." Zelda cooed softly, setting her hands on Link's cheeks, wiping away his tears with her thumbs. "Fi didn't lie to you, my love, she's always in your heart, your soul. Link...I can never replace your first, I can never be your Fi, but I can be the woman that will heal you, through our good times and our bad times. We grew up together, Link, we've been through this _plenty _of times. I'm here, Link, my Chosen Hero, I'm here, always waiting for you..."

"Zelda...thank you...thank you..." Link stated, hugging Zelda tightly. "If there's anyone I can count on for advice or comfort, it's always you...my Zelda..."

_Fi...my Angel Fi...tomorrow morning, I'm coming to see you...my first love..._


	5. Reflection

_"Fi...Fi...please...come back to me! I miss you so much! Don't leave me all alone!" _

_Link fell to his knees in front of the stone stairway leading to the Master Sword in the Sealed Temple, distraught by the loss of his first love, Fi. Tears fell rapidly down Link's cheeks as he gazed at the pure light the Master Sword held, as if Fi was trying to comfort him through non-verbal communication. There was so much Link wanted to do with Fi, so much he wanted to tell her, but now, it was hopeless, as she had to sleep for eternity within the Master Sword. Fi's last words to Link was that she wanted to meet him again in another life, but Link, he did not want to wait a lifetime to see his love again. Chances are Link's incarnation would not recognize Fi, or her memories would be in such disarray that it would be difficult to comprehend anything at the moment. _

_Link knew forever ment forever, and that Fi was never waking up. Although Zelda is Hylia's embodiment, Link loathed the goddess for having Fi travel with him, just to break them apart in a heart-wrenching farewell, a permenant good-bye. There was nothing Link could do but stare absent-mindedly at the Master Sword, recalling everything he and Fi been through together. _

_Link rushed up the staircase, kneeling on one knee, embracing the Master Sword lovingly, his tears never ceasing._

_"I love you, Fi, I love you so much! Even if I'm reincarnated, perhaps even partnered with someone other than you, you'll **always **outbeat **any **companion I have to travel with! I don't give a damn about their abilities, their looks, their ways, I don't give a shit! Fi...you mean more to me than anything! The love we shared can **never **be copied! Whenever someone said something stupid about you, I **always **jumped down their goddamn throat! I allowed **no one **to disrespect you! That little fucker Scrapper got his share of ass whoopings, too, the little shit. Nevertheless...Fi...my love, you will **always **have a special place in my heart, even if I do move on, you're the one I confided in the most, even more than Zelda, my best friend. I miss you...Angel Fi...I miss you..."_

_Link felt something light and airy secure itself around him, as if it were trying to hug him. Link merely smiled, knowing who it was. _

_"I miss you as well, my heroic Master Link. May we meet again, my first and only love..."_

Link slowly woke from his slumber, tears pouring heavily from the corner of his eyes. After Zelda and Link's fight, they walked backed to the Knight Academy, explaining how they got out of Link's room and why the hole was in his door; Zelda demonstrated her phenomenal strength to everyone as proof that she did it, which startled them tenfold. Zelda lied to everybody, saying that Link and her were just disputing who would be best at skydiving, guarding the Triforce, and eating Skyloftian Pineapple Ice Cream faster than the other. Although Fledge and Groose knew better, they did not want to cause trouble for Link and Zelda.

As the students and instructors headed back to their sleeping quarters, Zelda gave Link an inveigling expression, placing her graceful index finger over her soft pink lips. Link knew this would not be the last time Zelda attempted to have her way with him, ignoring her warning entirely, going into his chamber. Link went to his dresser drawer, pulling out the sapphire pendant Fi gave to him, clutching it tightly in his left hand, clenching his teeth in anger, tears seeping through his closed eyes. Link yelled ferociously, punching the cupboard with his right fist, chucks of wood falling from the cabinet.

"Uh...Link, are you okay, buddy?" Fledge inquired nervously from on the other side of the wooden wall separating their room, shivering in fear. "I'm fine, Fledge, go back to sleep," Link growled.

After Link calmed down, he tied the string of the necklace around his neck, ambling to his bed, lying on it, daydreaming about Fi before falling asleep.

"Fi...my Angel Fi..." Link whispered abstractedly, turning his head toward the window, noticing a small amount of sunlight beaming through the glass aperture.

_Hmm...everyone's still asleep...that's just perfect because I would **hate **to have to talk to anyone right now, especially Zelda's horny ass. Her hormones must have built up something terrible over the course of her journey, or...it could just be her undying love she always had for me. I can't think about this bullshit now, I gotta go see Angel Fi!_

Link remained in his nightclothes, grabbing the Sailcloth from his drawer, quickly leaving the Knight Academy. Link dashed for the nearest diving platform, which was the one heading toward Lanayru Desert's yellow column of light. Link jumped off of the diving platform, whistling for his Crimson Loftwing, who immediately came to his aid, steering in the direction of Faron Woods' green column of light. When Link neared the lime beaming flare, he leapt off of his Crimson Loftwing, plummeting toward the Sealed Grounds. Upon nearing collision with the grassy ground, Link opened up the Sailcloth, landing safely. Link hurried toward the Sealed Temple, pushing open the heavy doors, locking them once he was inside.

Link looked at the Master Sword in awe, approaching it leisurely, outstretching his arms toward it.

_Fi...I'm here for you...I'm always here for you...like you were for me..._

Link rushed up the stone stairs, kneeling on one knee, fastening his arms around the Master Sword, savoring its cool surface he became accustomed to.

"This feels like old times, right Fi?" Link asked happily to himself, his pleasant voice reverberating about the Sealed Temple. "I want to thank you for everything, Fi, chiefly for being thoughful enough to leave me with this pendant. I _will _cherish it always, I promise. I would like to tell you a free verse poem, dear. I hope you like it."

_"Fi, my everlasting soul companion, my every breath, my essence_

_Let no lifetime part us, for love knows no boundaries_

_I want you to know that you are always loved, appreciated, and most of all, kept safe in the depths of my heart, my mind, my spirit._

_You were my teacher, my friend, my lover_

_You were everything no one could possibly fathom_

_While you were their mystery, you were my open book, my encyclopedia._

_You reign supreme as my first love, never to be replaced by any_

_You...will **always** be my everything...my everything...my everything...my Angel Fi..."_

**Stay tuned for chapter 6!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
